


Shall We

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: I was listening to Chen's Shall We on repeat while I was writing this that's why I chose that as my title ㅋㅋㅋㅋAnyways, I got my inspiration from Taeyong's unreleased song called Blue and Yuta's drawing, the one where he dipped in the water. But of course I changed it here. hihi:))
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 16





	Shall We

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Chen's Shall We on repeat while I was writing this that's why I chose that as my title ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Anyways, I got my inspiration from Taeyong's unreleased song called Blue and Yuta's drawing, the one where he dipped in the water. But of course I changed it here. hihi:))

"pffft!" Taeyong wheezed the moment he saw fan's thread on twitter about Yuta's cute drawings during fan sign. 

"Hey! stop laughing! They're not that bad, they're cute!" Yuta is sulking after he excitedly shown taeyong his drawings that his fans' captured and shared on social media during fan sign. He is now regretting his decision showing it to his bestfriend. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Taeyong is trying so hard to stop laughing but failed. After ragaining his composure, he dried some tears that almost fell from his eyes from laughing.

"It's just that, I find your drawing of squirtle so cute". He added. But Yuta is still giving him the look that is unimpressed, not finding anything funny at all.

"I have the inner picasso in me yong, it's a pity you'll not gonna be able to see it. I will only show it to the person that I like, I'm gonna make it really special." he replied so proudly. Taeyong's mood suddenly shifted to being salty.

"then I feel so sorry for him" he scoffed, suddenly getting bitter.

"Whatever! I'll go now. Jaehyun is waiting for me, we're going to watch some movies". Then Yuta left, annoying Taeyong even more without noticing. Taeyong hissed and groaned when Yuta disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Yuta, just go sleep, I told you I'm fine" Taeyong is spending the night again in the studio making his music. It's always like this whenever he's pulling an all nighter, him, making music, then receiving a call from Yuta during midnight. "You need to sleep now, it's past your bedtime" he finished off with a deep sigh.

"Shut up I can hear that you're already tired! If you pass out there then what? and joke on you it's my time to watch anime or movies" he sassed back. 

"and what? cry?" he chuckled. He heard Yuta hissed and cursed.

"Don't let me see you or else I'm gonna kick your non existent butt Lee Taeyong" Taeyong heard a faint "Yuta please for the love of god just let me sleep in peace" from Taeil that made him laugh.

"Hey be quiet and let Taeil hyung sleep, and I promise, I'm going home after this. I don't have a schedule tomorrow anyways okay? Goodnight, love you!" he said casually.

"Yah! shut up" he whined. "loveyoutoo" he finished quickly, more like he mumbled in a small voice and then end up the call. 

No matter how many times Taeyong say those words, it never failed to make Yuta shy or shut up. As much as he is screaming on the inside and heartbeat getting fast, he's enjoying Yuta's blushing face and when he's trying to hide it. But do they mean something? Taeyong thought. They're just bestfriends, as much as Taeyong wants to upgrade it, it seems like it's either Yuta is not taking interest to Taeyong's hints or he's just oblivious. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you texting?" they are practicing for a comeback when Yuta took a seat right next to him during their water break. 

"No one!" Taeyong was surprised, he didn't notice Yuta walking towards him. He quickly turned off his phone making Yuta very suspicious about it. 

"Liar" he muttered while standing up and went back to the group who are now stretching again. 

"stupid, stupid, stupid" Taeyong chanted quietly while slapping his forehead. Yuta noticing what Taeyong is doing, approach again and stop Taeyong's hand from hitting himself. Taeyong was stunned but Yuta just held it softly and carefully tugged him up to go back to their position.

~~~~~~~~

"Wow Taeyong hyung you made that? that was a great song!"

"I agree! Just how many songs did you make hyung? they're all great!"

"As expected from our Ace!"

"Solo Album?"

His members where all amazed and nonstop gave him compliments when he made them listen to one of his 'unreleased song'. They were all excited and he can see Yuta smiling really wide, he seems so happy and proud and that made Taeyong really satisfied. 

"But the lyrics though. Eyyyy Taeyong ah....So who's this? to whom do you dedicate this?" Johnny suddenly asked that made Taeyong taken aback. 

"Is this the confession? You finally did it?" Taeil asked. Man, if he's drinking water right now he would've probably choke or spit it to whoever is beside or infront of him. Instead, he laughed nervously and move his eyes to look at Yuta who's now quiet and giving them what he knows a fake small smile. So he cleared his throat to say something and shyly looked at Yuta. 

"Uhh..well, kind of" he said unsurely and made his members erupted chanting some teasing comments and noises. 

"But he still doesn't know though, if he's that slow to notice then might as well find a new one. I'm getting impatient and it's quite hard having an unrequited love". He's studying Yuta's expression while saying those words. Yuta is not looking at him nor at anyone. He just kept his head low and nod to whatever Taeyong is saying. Taeyong wants to scream, run to him and kiss him, tell him 'it's you idiot'. 

So that night, when Taeyong was about to sleep, someone knocked on his door. 

"I swear to god Doyoung if you're just here to nag me please just let me-" Taeyong was interrupted when the person answered him. 

"it's me, Yuta" Of course Taeyong knows it's Yuta the moment he said the first word. He can recognize that voice everywhere.

Taeyong opened the door and there he saw Yuta standing wearing a very fluffy hoodie and a fluffy cat slippers. His holding onto something behind his back but from what Taeyong is seeing it, it seems like a paper. 

"Come in" he offered.

"No I'm good" But Yuta quickly declined it. "I just want to give you something". he added.

Taeyong is giving him a curious look when Yuta hesitantly showing him the paper. When he finally gave the paper to Taeyong, he can hardly look at Taeyong's reaction but he wants to know how it's going to be. 

Taeyong stared at it for a few seconds and finally gave his reaction. He noticed the anticipation in Yuta's expression.

"Cherry Blossoms? woah... it seems like an interpretation of my song earlier My Cherry Blossom" Yuta brightened, relieved with Taeyong's reaction for being amazed and for liking it. 

"Who gave you this? yahhh this person did an amazing job! very far from your drawings" he chuckled. Yuta's excitement feels suddenly deflated, expression became sullen that made Taeyong stopped from talking. Taeyong didn't see it coming when Yuta suddenly left him. He tried to call Yuta to come back but the younger didn't respond. 

He take a look at the drawing once again and saw that at the lower right corner of the paper, written Yuta's signature. Realization hit him hard when he remembered Yuta said he will only draw beautifully to the person he likes as a confession. He gulped his saliva while his heart is beating crazily fast that he's afraid it may come out from his chest. 

"He like me?" he asked whisperingly to no one. It took him like 3 seconds to snap back to reality and immediately ran outside to catch up with Yuta. When he got out from their dorm, Yuta is no longer there. He pressed the elevator button to the 10th floor and once he got there, he saw his other members having a movie night, snuggling together from a cold weather while eating some chips. 

"He's in his room" Jaehyun said without looking at him, eyes glued to the screen. 

Taeyong didn't knock, instead, he barged in to Yuta and Taeil's room. He saw Yuta lying on his bed, covered with his blanket while his hair is sticking out. 

Taeyong slowly walk towards the bed and sat beside Yuta's laying figure.

"Yuta" he shook him lightly but Yuta didn't give him any respond. He did it again but Yuta just groaned this time. When Taeyong had enough, he slipped himself inside the blanket and hugged Yuta. Yuta tried to free himself but Taeyong is hugging him tightly. He whined and slap Taeyong's hand but Taeyong just laughed at him, still tightly trapping him from his arms. 

"okay okay I give up. What do you want?" Yuta asked irritatedly. 

"You" Taeyong replied teasingly. 

"Yah Lee Taeyong I'm serious I'm gonna punch you in the face if you don't stop with your stupid corny ass jokes" 

"But I'm not! And go on, punch me, besides, you're the only one who have the right to look at my face and I only accept compliments and judgement from you" Taeyong replied cheekily that made Yuta just groaned. 

"So what now? seriously what do you want?" Yuta finally gave up.

"The drawing...was that your confession? do you like me?" he asked Yuta.

"so? do you believe me now that I'm good in drawing?" he scoffed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you baby" he replied, nosing the back of Yuta's neck that made the younger shiver.

"Stop calling me baby!" he said in a hushed tone, careful not be heard by other members.

"Sorry, can't wait to call you that" he smiled, excited knowing what's this conversation gonna lead up to. 

"Yes, it's my drawing. But I don't know if you get the meaning behind it. Besides, your song, it's for someone who's special to you isn't it? When I heard about it I thought I was too late. But still, I tried my luck and quickly draw that to you. Go big or go home" Yuta said in a sad tone.

"Hey" he nudged Yuta softly. "I know and I remember. And if you want to know, the song is for you" he felt Yuta's body got tensed so he softly rub his hands to Yuta's shoulders to relax him. 

"I know I'm just your bestfriend, but the I love yous I say to you, I mean it. And not as a bestfriend but a hoping soon to be your boyfriend". He slowly and carefully shift Yuta's body to face him. Yuta is blushing so hard, eyes wide from the confession and Taeyong can feel his heart beating so fast. He traced Yuta's face using his fingers, basking from the younger's beauty. God, he's so beautiful. 

"Can we take it to the next level? Yuta?" his tone was delicate. Yuta just stared at him, looking as if he can find some doubts from Taeyong's face. 

"Yes" comes a breathy reply from Yuta. Taeyong, feeling so freaking happy can't stop smiling that made his eyes turned into crescents. He want to kiss Yuta's lips that he longed for a long time when they heard their members cheered outside and shouting congratulations. They also heard Taeil saying FINALLY! along with their cheers. 

"This shitheads, were they listening to us?" Yuta hissed and ready to stand up when Taeyong stopped him and back to hugging him.

"No need for that, it must be a coinsidence, just let me hug you more" Taeyong pouted at him.

"Is this the part were you have to kiss me?" It's Yuta's turn to ask sheepishly.

"Will you give me your permission? I'm dying to taste those lips" he replied smoothly but Yuta just smack him.

"Enough with your corny replies and just do it!" He giggled but Taeyong didn't waste any time and he quickly dive in to kiss Yuta's pretty lips. They kissed, talked, then kissed again while snuggling and cuddling. The season is just perfect for them. They spent hours doing it just like that when Taeil knocked the door without opening it and just announced that he will sleep in Mark's room instead to give them some privacy. The members actually kind of already knows. 

Since their confession, Yuta oftenly sleep with Taeyong on 5th floor and do the same routine. Talk, hug, kiss, cuddle, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. I just rushed this fic XD  
> Goodnight.<3


End file.
